Drift
by rmmmanzini
Summary: All relationships have monumental moments. These, however, aren't those.


**Author's Note:** I saw one of Les's (xfucktheglasses) stories written in a non-linear format and I liked it, so I thought of giving it a shot. Obviously her's is cooler, but it's the only style that would work with this one-shot.

* * *

[98]

There was no possible way Hinata was going to uplift Naruto's banishment from the kitchen. Really now, it was stupid. She forbade him from use the kitchen of _his own apartment_ just because he somehow managed to set fire to water. If anything, she should be asking him how to do it 'cause that's a serious accomplishment. No one else has ever done it or would be able to, and he'll never be able to replicate it.

(The only way he could was with genjutsu and Naruto knew she would figure it out within ten seconds.)

Rolling her eyes, Hinata told Naruto if she ever caught him making food that required heating, she would let him experience all sixty-four palms.

.

.

.

[3]

Hiding his blush, he dove his nose further into his collar. The nippy weather had at least given him an excuse. Something about an unusual cold front coming through, whatever that meant. It was cold and that's all he knew. But this weather gave Naruto another excuse to do something.

He watched Hinata warm up her hands, and as she let them fall back to her sides, he reached for one—slowly. He started with a pinky, letting it hook on to hers.

(Her smile didn't go unnoticed.)

Then all fingers intertwined.

Maybe it was the cold air, but holding hands now instead of on the battlefield made it feel a lot warmer.

.

.

.

[42]

The hatred she felt for Valentine's Day could not be compared. Homemade sweets would expected while anything store bought were looked down upon (unless they were expensive items). Well, that was the tradition in her family, anyway.

Even if she prided herself in her cooking, Hinata could not make chocolates.

This batch laid to rest with the other six-in the dump behind the complex.

Either Naruto didn't know, or didn't care, his presents were from the store down the street.

.

.

.

[2759]

"Why am I the only one who gets dipper duty?" Naruto groaned, deeply regretting it when he could smell all the toxic fumes.

"Because—OK, hold on, Sweetie—you said that if we had anymore children that you would take on more responsibilities." Hinata bent down and picked up the toddler. He had spent the last ten minutes yanking his mother's pants for her to hold him.

Naruto frowned, and before he took in a deep breath he said, "Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting _twins_."

.

.

.

[99]

Even if he'd already dealt with two palms during a sparring match, causing him to fly through a couple walls and floorboard, he did not take the threat seriously. Naruto was a fantastic cook and he wasn't going to let his girlfriend stop him.

(In reality, Hinata wasn't going to stop Naruto from making anything if he was almost done with it. She just wanted to see him get flustered. He was never the one to be told he wasn't allowed to do something.)

.

.

.

[603]

Quickly, he slid into the alleyway. What was she doing here? Naruto told Sakura to keep her far away from this part of the district! His whole plan could have been blow if she saw him!

He came around the corner where Masa had a green brow arched. Arms crossed and an impatient foot tapping. She could pass more as his mother than assistant.

"I don't get paid enough for this."

"You don't get paid at all for this yet."

That brow went up more, daring him to say something else.

"Hurry so you can pick out a ring, the shop closes in thirty minutes."

.

.

.

[7]

"_You can do this._"

Hinata suppressed her giggles for the sake of Naruto's manhood.

He was trying to motivate himself, only he thought he was doing so _inwardly_.

"_Go in for the kill._"

Maybe he has trying to hold her hand again? He was nervous about it.

(Strange as she's grown comfortable with grabbing his hand, but not him? Others would assume it was the opposite.)

Yeah, he was gonna do it. He stopped walking and so did Hinata. Flapping his mouth, training to say something. Kurama was complaining about how humans need more balls.

"I… uh—I wa-wanna…um"

How curious. What is he up to? Hinata cocked her head. So strange of him.

Oh Goddammit, why does she have to be so cute?

.

.

.

[321]

When Hinata entered Naruto's apartment, she was startled by the young woman sitting at his dining table. Her dark skin and green hair contrasted with the mellow colors on the walls.

Obviously she heard the Hyuuga enter, as her red eyes were locked with her's.

"Assistant."

.

.

.

[2031]

"Naruto?"

He lifted his head from the scroll to the doorway. There, Hinata stood with her hands behind her back, shifting from the tips of her toes to the back of her heels. She kept her eyes downcasted, but once she did look up, she had an aurora of innocence.

"Would it be possible for you to get me those cinnamon rolls I really love? From that bakery next to Old Man Eiji's laundry mat?"

"But that's twenty minutes away!" he sighed.

Hinata walked to him, looping her arms around his neck, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I've been craving them _all day_. I was hoping it would go away, but… Please?"

He sighed again before leaving.

After saying his goodbye and shutting the door, Hinata laughed to herself. Of course, a part of her felt bad that she was using her pregnancy cravings as an excuse, but not _that_ bad.

.

.

.

[398]

"Congratulations! You've been ordered by Lady Tsunade to mentor a team of genins."

"But I don't want to take on a team."

"And I didn't want to be your assistant but shit happens."

"It's to test your leadership skills, Naruto."

"Hinata's right, I need to step up and prove I'm worthy to be Ho—don't you roll your eyes at me, Masa!"

.

.

.

[29]

The pride on Hiashi's face when he heard of what happened was something one would see on a very rare occasion (not that he didn't let him emotions show, it was just _so strong_).

He made sure to never let Naruto live it down.


End file.
